Flan's secret
by Shurah
Summary: Flan has a secret, Belphegor in curious and wants to know... a series of event that leads to another. FemFlan.


**Flan's secret**

_****_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer regarding the characters applied.  
**

* * *

_**Italy Varia HQ**_

The castle has been reclaimed this is the good news reported to the young Vongola Decimo a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi to his immense relief, he can finally relax and prepare for the next battle with Byakuran; with the things are going they are sure that sooner or later they would be able to go back to the peaceful Namimori that they all missed especially to a certain skylark.

After several minutes of ear marring scream of orders coming from Squalo, Flan and Belphegor headed out to the South portion of the forest that was assigned to them.

"Bel-sempai would you please lead the way you're glare starts to hurt" as he hopped from branch to branch while keeping an eye on the area.

"No way! I still need to skewer you from the earlier comment" replied the annoyed prince.

"You really have a twisted sense of humor" he groaned as another of Bel's knife pierce his back, unknown to Bel said kohai was starting to get uncomfortable when he felt that something rip underneath his Varia uniform. Then, after several minutes of leaping they decided to stop and wait for the signs of enemy, when there isn't any sign Flan decided to excuse himself not before annoying his sempai first.

"Bel-sempai, can I remove the knives from my back? it's starting to get irritating"

"Be sure to polish them before giving them back"

"No way am I going to do that" as he proceeds to bend each knife and throws them infuriating the prince.

"Bastard! Don't throw them!"

"Fine… fine I won't! Now, may I be excuse I need to do something for a while"

"Sheesh go ahead make it quick! You stupid frog, if after fifteen minutes you're not here I'll drag you back"

"No, you cannot absolutely follow"

"The heck I will, make it quick or else" as he brandish another set of knives.

Flan didn't even let Bel finish as he jumps to another direction away from the prying prince. When he was sure he's out of range Flan started to take of his top, as the shirt was discarded, bandages drop on the forest floor.

"That asscrack of a sempai did manage to rip it, now I had to change and in the middle of the forest might I add" he sigh as he took another roll of bandage from his pocket and proceeds to wrap it around his torso. What he didn't notice that a pair of eyes widen at what he saw; Flan, felt that someone was behind looks back and gasp; there would be a time when the secret will be out but not like this and the worst the 'asscrack' sempai of his was to first to find out.

"You… you're a —"

"A girl as you can see, I wouldn't want anyone to find out especially you" he pointed out to her stunned sempai while covering her breast with her arm and to keep the unfinished bandage in place.

"Why did you hid the fact you're a girl?" he asked unable to keep his eyes off her breast _"Holy shit those are huge, how does h-she keep them?"_ not bothering to hide his blush as a certain part of his anatomy hardens.

Seeing as her sempai was having the time of his life ogling at her breast; she glared and replied in an annoyed voice.

"I have my reason… and would you please stop ogling, you're not only a fallen prince but also a pervert, turn around!" as she continue to warp the bandage around her breast.

Suddenly an idea form in his head and with a devilish smirk silently walk toward to now busy Flan still keep his eyes on her visage. He was annoyed, the fact that Flan managed to deceive him and don't like it.

"_No one deceives the prince and manage to get away unpunished! She will pay!_" he thought with a smirk.

_RIP…!_

Bandages were again discarded heave up in the air out of its owner's reach.

"What the hell are you doing!" asked an enraged and shock Flan.

"Just making sure it's real" as her back was pressed against a tree arms pinned above her head by his right arm.

"Ah!" she moaned when his left hand made contact with her right breast, squeezing, fondling. What is happening to her? By a mere touch she felt like she's going to explode.

"N-no *moan* s-s-stop… Ah!" she tried pleading for him to stop, thrashing, squirming out underneath him; enemies might be lurking near, getting ready to attack and she was at the mercy of her senpain and improperly dressed.

"Shishishi… I see these are real, not only that you're also pretty sensitive" he said releasing her arms and lunging for the left breast and sucking hard making her world spin with pleasure. She wasn't able to think all she could feel was his mouth his tongue flicking the sensitive bud; his other hand became busy disappearing underneath her panties. How or when was it discarded she had no idea, all she can feel was his finger rubbing her clit.

Not bothering to muffle her voice she cried out loud when he plunge a finger followed by a second finger; making her pussy wetter than before she was about to reach her climax then… he stopped and smirked when she whimper in displeasure.

"Shishi… someone's getting impatient"

"Damn it Belphegor finish what you started!"

"Who says I'm done?" he didn't wait for her answer as he lowered himself lifting her left leg over his shoulder and devouring her juices dripping from her pussy not wasting a drop.

"Ooh.. Yes like that more!" unable to control herself, all rationalities thrown down the drain all she could feel, smell and taste was the pleasure given by the prince. More, she wanted more of this pleasure, she doesn't want his to stop, and she wanted him to completely devour her, claim her, and mark her.

Arching her back, screaming her lungs out when an earth shattering orgasm was reached leaving her breathless… mind blank.

On the other hand Belphegor felt the same way, lust evident in his eyes and pants; how could she do this to him… sure he'd been with other women but no one was able to make him feel this way or satisfy him for that matter. If he wasn't able to control himself he might regret what will happen next to him and Flan.

But all thoughts were again pushed aside as his back met the forest floor with the said girl quickly opening his pants.

"What're yo— fuck!" all protest was drained when her tongue darted up and down his hardened cock.

"Uh… aah… shit!" _'Where did she learn to do this?' _as she lick his pre-cum on which he found sexy _'oh great I've developed a fetish'_ up down up down tongue swirling around his length accompanied by sucking, abruptly pulling out.

"I can't take this anymore" as they flipped positions.

"Are you sure?" Flan only nodded, unable to use her voice.

"This might hurt a bit" rubbing his tip to her entrance before pushing in and breaking her barrier.

"AHHH!" She screamed in pain

Kissing her to divert her attention from the pain.

After awhile Flan signaled him an okay so Bel lightly began to thrust into her.

The pain that Flan felt then turned into pleasure as her moans rose in volume.

Soon enough his thrust turned violent. They then changed positions. Him underneath her, who was riding him. She would repeatedly hop on him while Bel would meet with his own violent, upward thrusts.

"Sempai! I'm almost there!" Flan cried, she was covered in sweat from their activity.

"Me too!" Bel strained

A few seconds later…

"_SEMPAI!"_

"_FLAN!"_

After they recovered from their orgasm, Bel pulled out of her.

"That was…"

"Amazing" he continued for her.

"What will happen after this?" she asked while rubbing circles on his bare chest.

"We still need to contact the rest of the kids back in Japan" he answered.

"No… I mean, to us" anxious to know if this is just a one night stand or the start of something else.

"Hmm… the truth is, I'm quite relieved"

"Why?"

"I thought that I was turning gay" (_a/n: no offence to those who have different preference_)

"Huh?"

"The reason I keep on bullying you is because I don't know how to express myself" he answered all the while pulling her closer as if afraid she would disappear. "I have these feelings for a while now and I felt that it was wrong of me to feel this way thinking that you're a guy but now if felt relief that you're a girl" he continued.

Shock, the initial reaction to his confession.

Speechless, of the wave of information.

Relief, that the feelings are mutual.

Raising her head, she dipped and presses her lips against his and smiling sweetly.

Eyes wide as he stared then grins.

"Does this mean…?" he trailed off.

"Uhuh…, I think we should get dressed, this isn't the right place for these kinds of activities and enemies might be near by"

"Shishi… if they are, they're dead as they have seen the body only the prince should see" he relied as he pulled his clothes on.

"Great… I have an over protective and possessive bastard as my boyfriend" she grumbles fully clothed now not bothering to put her chest bind as the secret is already out, now she had to think of an explanation for this.

He was about to reply when…

"Oh my what is this?" only to turn around and find an amused smirk from the least person they would want to know about their situation.

* * *

**Shurah:** Hmm… who could it be? Well this is my first shot at making lemon if ever you would find me inadequate I apologize *bows* I'll try my best to make a better one, kinda awkward actually; this idea came to me when I was watching the episode in which the characters are assigned to patrol the south area and thought, what if Flan was a girl? So, thanks for reading and review.


End file.
